


LawLu Week 2020

by pillowsempai



Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu, Bad English, Fluff, LawLuWeek2020, M/M, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowsempai/pseuds/pillowsempai
Summary: 11/20 - Affection11/21 - Ocean Dreams11/22 - Stargazing11/23 - Betrayal11/24 - “Another time; another place”11/25 - Solitude11/26 - Falling Leaves11/27 - Treasure11/28 - Vertigo (Dizzy)11/29 - DeprivedIdea from @LawLuWeek on Twitter
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 23
Kudos: 74





	1. Affection

_ Affection _

_   
_ _   
_ _ “Sometimes, I forget everything, even my own self. Sometimes, I just forget everything so that I won’t feel anymore. And that really seemed a good plan. Really. I don’t even know how I’m still here to tell you all this. Everything’s been crazy. My only plan was to avenge Cora-san from his brother. I knew perfectly it would enrage his associate, Kaidô. I knew all of this crazy goal would lead me to death. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Or so, I thought.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ It’s been two years since Kaidô has been defeated. It’s been two years. And I–” _

  
He puts down the pen and turns his chair to the door of his office. And waits. One… Two… Three. The door opens and he can’t help but hide a smile in his hands, only sighing.   
  
“Luffy... I think a door isn’t supposed to last long with you around.”   
“Huh? Why do you say so?”   
“Because you keep destroying each and every door I place here?”   
  
Luffy grins, laughs and places a soft kiss on top of Law’s forehead, making him to close his eyes.

“Don’t forget about our dinner tonight.”   
“I won’t, idiot. It's not like I'm gonna leave without you, or else you'll be mad as hell for the next two weeks.”   
“Shishishishi!! Ok, I’ll see you then. Love you, Tora-o”   
“Love you too, sunshine.” he murmurs

Taking off his fur hat, he sighs again, coming back to the notebook he was writing in a few minutes ago.   
  
  


“ _ And I think now, I deserve to be happy.” _


	2. Chapter 2

_Ocean dreams_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
  
_

Luffy has been in the Polar Tang for a week now, and every night, when he’s getting ready to go to sleep, he notices Law’s out of the cabin they shared together.  
  
Putting his straw hat on the nightstand, he decides to leave the room and follows his lover through the corridors of the submarine. When Law suddenly notices he’s been followed. He sighs.  
  
“Mugiwara-ya…”  
  
He crosses his arms and faces Luffy.  
  
“Why are you following me?”  
“For nothing.” he answers, maybe too quickly, making Law raise an eyebrow.  
“For nothing? Really?” Law smirks.  
  
Luffy lets his hand scratch the back of his neck, embarrassed.  
  
“You’ve been acting strange, lately and I wanted to know why…” he mutters.  
“Follow me, then, I’ll show you”.  
  
Luffy smiles and happily hops around Law, while the other captain wishes he didn’t say a word.

He stops in front of a door with a sign saying “KEEP OUT” and a lock, which Law unlocks with his power.  
  
“Hey, don’t you need a key to unlock?”  
“That’s a special one, I am the only one able to unlock the door.”  
“Where does it lead?”  
“Open the door, you’ll see.”  
  
Luffy enters the room and his mouth opens in a perfect “O” shape. Law chuckles and closes the door before stretching and laying on the couch, looking at the ceiling. Or more exactly, the glass that shows him the underwater world.  
  
“What… What is this place..? That’s…”  
  
The younger one is lost for words. His eyes are shining with joy and curiosity. The surgeon finally looks at him and can’t help but smile.  
  


“You look like a child discovering the beauty of the ocean.”  
“I’ve never seen such fish. Do you think we can eat them?”  
“Of course we can’t. That place is where I like to go when I’m too stressed after a long day.”  
  
Luffy doesn’t listen to it all, mesmerized by the representation he has before his eyes. Law switches back to the ocean.  
  
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”  
“Sure, it is.”  
“You know, that’s why I love living in a submarine. Since I’m a Devil Fruit user, you know I can’t explore the ocean.”  
“Duh, I can’t either, remember I am rubber.” Luffy replies, stretching his cheek.  
  
Luffy calms down and makes his legs a comfortable pillow for Law’s head. His hand through his black messy hair while looking at the peaceful environnement. He forgets about time when suddenly he tells Law they should go back to bed. Receiving no answer, he looks down at Law.  
  
“Oh…” he whispers.  
  
Law fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Stargazing _

  
  


Everything is calm, peaceful, silent. Law is laying on the grass, trying to figure out what he made. What they made. 

A few hours ago, they were all battling with swords clashing, screams of pain and tears. Just because they were after Kaidô, the Emperor. And after the Road Poneglyph. 

But now it's over. Now it's time to rest. Everything’s peaceful. Even his own body is at peace now. 

"Torao!" 

  
Law doesn’t move, still looking up to the stars. He knows. The feet are running in the grass towards him.   
  
“A-Ah, I finally fo-found you” he breathes heavily.   
“Well, here I was.” Law simply answers.   
  
He sees Luffy, breathless, sweating and also wounded. But  _ alive. _   
  
“What’s the hurry, though?” he asks, sitting up. “We’re still packing our things and getting everything done before our departure. I was simply enjoying a little rest after everything that has happened.”   
  
Luffy sits next to him, takes a long breath and smiles while looking at the stars as well.   
  
“That view up here is breathtaking.”   
“It sure is.” Law nods to him.   
  
A small breeze of wind comes to ruffle their hair as they enjoy both the silence. And Law turns his head to Luffy and  _ oh god _ . He’s shining. Luffy’s shining so much his heart can’t take it.   
  
“Hey, Law…” Luffy suddenly says.   
“Hmm?” He suddenly turns back to the sky, hoping he doesn’t get caught stalking.   
“Could we… Could we stay here… A little longer?”   
“You mean all night long?”   
“Yeah?”   


  
Law chuckles.

  
“I guess we deserved it.”


	4. Chapter 4

_Betrayal_

  
  
“What..?”   
  
He cannot believe it. He won’t believe it. It has to be a dream, _right_ ? A dream and nothing else! His palms are sweaty. His head is swimming. He’s on the verge of tears when it hits him. Law did ask him _to come to the wedding_ , as a **guest** .   
  
_That’s a joke, right?_   
  
“-uffy? You’re with me?”   
“What?”   
“I'm happy you made it, you'll finally get to meet my wife!"   
  
And then he’s out like a light. He sees himself on a couch, Chopper next to him, clearly worried.   
  
“Luffy, you’re okay?”   
“Law…” his voice cracks.   
“He’s not here.”   
“Law… isn’t...here..?”   
“He’s not here.” Chopper repeats. “ **He will never be yours** .”   
  
He closes his eyes. He wakes up, panting heavily, clenches his fists around the soft blanket. His vision is blurred, he can’t even think of where he is. He tries to muffle his cries in his hands. He wants to scream.   
  
“Luffy..?”   
  
He doesn’t focus, doesn’t notice the light on the nightstand is on. His head is full with _“why?”_ and he can’t snap back into reality fully. He senses _someone_ ’s sitting up next to him.   
  
“Luffy, sunshine? What’s wrong? You had a bad dream?”   
  
And suddenly everything falls as he recognizes the person in front of him. Tears, screams and pain. He just buries his head into his chest and lets it go.   
  
“Sunshine, what’s wrong?”   
“You **traitor** ! You married another person and you keep telling me I’m the love of your life”   
“Wo-wo-woh, Luffy..!”   
  
But he keeps shouting, he doesn’t want to hear a single word out of the mouth he used to kiss and keeps punching into the chest he’s buried into. A hand ruffles his hair and he keeps hearing that _it’s all a dream_ . They went both back to bed after a few minutes. Law, turning off the light softly says:  
  
  
“Sunshine, I swear, if you ever come to my wedding, that’s because I’m marrying you, idiot.”


	5. Chapter 5

_ Another time, another place _ _   
_ _   
  
_

“Law, hurry!”   
  
Law sighs. It’s literally the  _ fifteenth _ time Luffy is telling him to hurry up since he knows they’re going to the aquarium for Luffy’s birthday. Rolling his eyes, exceeded by the excitement of the  _ child _ before him, he buys two tickets and follows the boy.   
  
“Woooaah!”   
  
Luffy’s eyes are so shiny. Really, his reaction looks like a child’s and Law cannot hide a laugh, which makes his lover grumpy.   
  
“Why are you laughing, isn’t it so cool?”   
“It is cool, but your reaction is really funny, to be honest.”   
  
But Luffy doesn’t listen. They decided to go to the aquarium to escape sunbathing on the beach with people glaring at Law’s torso, which would have made Luffy angry, because that’s  _ his _ Law. The idea wasn’t unpleasant though, but with the heatwave going on, Law decided to pamper his  _ baby lover  _ and protect his soft and pale skin from burning in the sun.   
  
“Whoa, look at that ray, Law! It’s so huge!”   
“Sure is. I’m sure she’ll make a great umbrella” Law ironically says   
“Law!!”   
“Oh c’mon, that was a joke...” He sighs   
“Meanie” Luffy pouts.   
  
They spend time inside with Luffy commenting every creature they see with a "cool" or a "it's awesome" and then… The outside again.   
  
“The sun is so bright, woaw! And it’s super hot too!”   
“Did you bring your sunglasses, love?”   
“I did”    
  
Luffy puts them on proudly.    
  
“You see? I didn’t forget this time!”   
“I see, Luffy, I see. I’m glad you didn’t.” He replies softly, putting his own on.   
“Where should we go next?”   
  
Law thinks for a moment. It’s only 3:50pm. They still have time to spend here.    
  
“Let’s go see other animals. There’s a show with them in ten minutes.”   
“Sure, let’s hurry then!”   
  
Luffy takes Law by the hand and runs towards the stands where they sit. Luffy whines that he wanted to be close so he’ll see better and Law cannot blame him for that. Though he’ll be soaked before the end.   
  
“Let’s sit here, yeah?”   
“Sure… Want a drink?”   
“Yeah, my throat is dry!”   
  
Luffy picks the bottle of water and drinks a lot. Law keeps an eye on him, because, you know, one second he’s here and then he’s gone somewhere else… The surgeon spent maybe half an hour to find him in the amusement park last time they went because Luffy was spending time with the fishes.    
  
During the show, the younger one is amazed at the dolphins and other creatures when suddenly he sees something catching his interest, making his eyes shine even more and his smile even bigger, if possible.   
  
“Law, those are otters! Look at how cute they are!!”   
“...”   
“Hello baby boy” Luffy waves at one otter who made eye contact with him “You’re so cute!”   
“...”   
  
Suddenly he realizes Law kept silent.   
  
“Is there anything bothering you?”   
“...No.”   
“Law… You’re blushing.”   
“S-Shut up! Can’t they stop acting cute already?”   
“They’re indeed cute, shishishishi!!”   
  
Once the show’s over and the lovers back home, Luffy can’t stop talking about otters. Law’s tired from driving. He motions towards the sofa to take a little break but Luffy comes back and sits next to him.   
  
“Thank you for bringing me to the aquarium today as a birthday gift. I really enjoyed every second of it.”   
  
Law softly smiles.   
  
“I’m glad you did.”


	6. Chapter 6

_Solitude_

  
  
_Maybe it’s my fault.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Sure I’m loved now, I’m the King of Pirates, I’ve got an amazing crew. Sure, I’ve helped a lot of countries, a lot of people. Kicking the bad guy and then going away because I have a dream to accomplish… You were there, after all, you witnessed it all. With me. Together.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _Maybe it’s my fault.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _I had severe wounds but you were always here to stitch me up. Always telling me to be careful and take it easy. I nearly died but you fought with me to bring me back to life. And I’ll be forever grateful for that._ _  
_ _  
  
  
_ _Maybe it’s my fault.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _And now, you’re gone. Well, not exactly. But it feels like you are already… you know. And I’m waiting patiently for you to wake up, to look at me and chase the tears away. Those tears that won’t stop falling.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _It is my fault.  
  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _I didn’t have the guts to tell you back then. I’m ridiculous. Look at the King of Pirates, not able to undertake his feelings. I’m crying every night, because you’re not awake. And it’s been ten days already.  
_  
  
 _A whisper filled with tears._  
  
  
 _"Law, please, wake up… I miss you."_


	7. Chapter 7

_ Falling Leaves _

It’s a hard day for Law. Since he woke up this morning, he knew this would be hard. He’s been thinking about it all day long, no even focusing this much on what he is doing. Not even realizing he’s been sighing at least ten times in less than a minute, not even talking to anyone. He’s been thinking. Again, and again, bringing him back to  _ that _ day.   
  
He’s sitting on a bench, the evening wind is playing with his scarf, eyes lost on an invisible point, only lightened by the street lamps. And he’s thinking. That might be the only way to remember. His phone rings and, mechanically, he picks up, without checking who is calling.   
  
“Tora-o, where are you? It’s pitch dark already, you’re not back…”   
“I’m…”   
  
He hesitates. Sighs again but says nonetheless.   
  
“I’m at the cemetery right now, and…”   
  
His voice cracks. Luffy answers with a soft tone   
  
“It’s not far, I’m coming to get you, ok?”   
  
And then Luffy hungs up, leaving Law crying. It’s been… How many years has passed since  _ that _ day?    
  
“Cora-san…” he whines, closing his eyes and clenching his teeth.   
  
He’s been holding all this for too long. All this pain, this sadness, this heartbreaking feeling of losing a loved one. And now, it’s too much. He can’t handle it. He feels the cold sinking in his flesh, in his heart. He’s alone. He’s all alone, now. His eyes focus on the grave before him, and he doesn’t want to realize that it’s not a dream. Corazón is dead. He’s dead to save his life.   
  
“...Law? Is that you?”   
  
He turns his head to the voice and recognizes immediately the person next to him on the bench.    
  
“I haven’t seen you for a while.”   
“What are you doing here, Sengoku?” he groans.   
“The same as you.” he says, getting up and dropping the flowers next to the grave. “He was my son. And I miss him every damn day since… you know…”   
  
Law stays silent, his sobs are painfully silent as well. He wants to scream. The old man sits again.   
  
“I know it’s hard. But you have to keep on living. Don’t let him die in vain! I won’t allow that to happen, Law!”   
  


The surgeon shivers and snaps back:   
  
“I would not be living if he weren’t there back then! He saved my life by ending his own. I didn’t deserve it! He deserved to live, not me!”   
“That’s enough!” Sengoku fires, and Law thinks that if a glance could kill, he would be joining Corazón in the grave right now.    
  
Sengoku sighs.   
  
“Do not try to evaluate a person’s life. He chose you because he wanted to save you. He loved you from the bottom of his heart.”   
“Don’t mention it…”   
“Don’t try to find a reason for somebody’s love! He wanted you to live, don’t ruin it!”   
  
And the tears flow again. From both men. One tries to hide them, one just looks up, not even ashamed to cry for his lost son.   
  
“Tora-o!!”   
  
The surgeon manages to stop crying, though he doesn’t know how he did, and gets up. Luffy’s on the other side of the alley. With a blanket and a hot coffee.   
  
“Sengoku, you’re hearing this once from me: thank you.”   
“Live your life as you please, boy. You deserve to be free and happy now.”   
  
The Heart captain motions to Luffy, who doesn’t ask any questions. He drinks the coffee and he feels a little better. He was wrong. He’s not alone. Luffy’s here and that’s one big reason to live.

  
  
_ Thank you, Cora-san… _


	8. Chapter 8

_ Treasure _

**WARNING: This text is the sequel to** **Falling Leaves** **.**

  
Once again, he can’t sleep. He’s been staring at the ceiling for a while now, thinking. He cannot sleep. Sengoku’s voice comes back to his mind every time he closes his eyes.

  
  
_ Live your life as you please, boy. You deserve to be free and happy, now. _

_   
_ _   
_ Free from Doflamingo, that’s for sure and Law should be thankful Luffy was on his side when all this ended. He sighs and feels the tiny body of Luffy moving in the sheets. He turns his head to the sleepy boy, detailing with precision his face.   
  
His long eyelashes, his eyes, his cute little nose, his cheeks… And his tempting lips. And below, his neck where Law leaves bruises and bite marks when things get heated between the two.    
  
Happy, that’s a big word for someone who only lived with a furious feeling of vengeance. He chuckles softly and gently ruffles Luffy’s hair. The little one just sighs happily and snuggles a little more on Law’s chest.   
  
“You’re not sleeping aren’t you?” He murmurs.   
  
But only the silence and the cute snores of Luffy answers him. His lover’s sleeping. He sighs and lets a hand around Luffy’s waist.    
  
“Where does it lead us, huh? I wonder... “   
  
He leaves a blank, thinking a bit.   
  
“I used to think I was better alone, without anyone in my life, just getting my revenge and that would be all. But all of this was naive of me, to think that I would just achieve my goal by myself. You know, that day, when I saved you, I just did it on impulse. And then you made it to Punk Hazard. When I saw you again, I just… I don’t know… I felt something. You’re different. You made everything possible. I really thought what Cora-san told me once about love at first sight was a joke but…”   
  
His gaze lands on the tiny body.   
  
“You really are something, aren’t you? Made me fall so hard in love with you that I just get you out of trouble every time even if it pisses me off because every time you just come, with that stupid smile and… I don’t know, I just can’t stand how cute you are…”   
  
The tiny body moves slightly.   
  
“When I first saw you, you would just scream in your sleep because your brother passed away in your arms. And now, you’re just peaceful. It makes me happy. I’m the only one who gets to see you and that’s something I cherish.”   
  
He sighs again, a little smile on his lips before leaning a little more in the sheets, hugging Luffy close.

  
_Something I'll cherish forever._


	9. Chapter 9

_ Vertigo (Dizzy) _

  
**Warning: This following text is the sequel to** **Solitude** **.**

**  
** **  
** _ They say I’m strong, that he’ll wake up and that I have to keep believing in him. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ They say I need to have faith. They say he’s getting better every day. They’re giving me hope. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ But if he’s really getting better, then why am I suddenly becoming sick? Why is every single day way worse than the previous one? Why am I waking up crying in despair, throwing up because I’m so powerless against it? Why do I spend all my days by his side, trying not to burst into tears when he doesn’t answer my questions? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “It’s getting better,” Chopper assured me. _ _   
_ _ “Don’t give up on him. He needs to know you’re waiting for him.” Robin cheered me up. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ But today, they’re all like “be kind to yourself”, “you’re very pale”, “I’m really worried”. I don’t know why I’m fighting. He’s not going to wake up. He’s gone.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ And I couldn’t do anything about it. And there I am, just a crying mess, and my mind can’t stop thinking about him, about us. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Heh, I’m quite a ridiculous Pirate King. Look at me, just having nausea thinking about losing the love of my life. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Yeah. The love of my life. It’s written black on white. Trafalgar D. Water Law. He’s been in a coma for a while now. I miss him. _ _   
_ _   
_

“Luffy, you there?” Nami asks.    
  
Turning to the open door, I glance at her, silently asking what was going on.   
  
“He woke up.”   
  
I jump out of my chair, and rush to his room, not caring if my body is dangerously weak. I’m panting when I open the door and meet his eyes. And suddenly…

  
  
Everything turns to black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, last one! I'm sorry it took so long but I was really indecisive with this one and also, I had exams to prepare!
> 
> Warning: Blindness...and fluff
> 
> Enjoy~ And thank you for following me in this journey~

_ Deprived _ _   
_ _   
  
_

People don’t usually care for them. They just walk by and continue on with their daily life without helping them. And sometimes, someone is just kind enough to help. But that doesn’t happen often.   
  
Law sighs. He’s been at a café and he waits patiently for someone to come. People think he’s just sleepy, but he’s not. Law’s blind by birth.    
  
He knew hard times at first, getting used to not seeing at all. But then, he just tells himself he can’t do anything about this, so he just leaves it be.   
  
“Tora-o!” he can hear a panting voice call him.   
  
He lifts up his head.  _ About time.  _ He hears the person petting his assistance dog and Bepo actually yaps in joy. Law can feel his tail wagging against his leg.   
  
“Luffy, how many times did I tell you not to rush to me after work? It’s not like I was about to leave the place anytime soon anyway.” he sighs.   
  
He feels Luffy’s breath tickling his skin and his hand resting upon his shoulder.   
  
“I rushed because I wanted to see you and to see how you were today.” the other answers. “Now, come, we’re heading home.”   
  
“What? Why? You just arrived, gift yourself a drink, I’m paying, of course.”   
“Like this is going to happen” he hears Luffy mumbling.   
“You really wanna have a fight there,  _ brat _ ?” he lifts up an eyebrow   
“Naah. But I’m good, so let’s get going, shall we? I don’t want to catch a cold.”   
  
Catching his walking cane, Law gets up, helped by Luffy. He sometimes forgets that his lover is smaller than him, seeing how he treats and spoils Law with love and kindness.   
  
He then motions out of the café, telling himself Luffy must have paid for the black coffee he had. 

He cannot be happier in his life.   
  
When he met Luffy, the boy was only here to keep him company at first. He helped him with washing his body, cooking for him and just some random talk from time to time. Law doesn’t mind, Luffy has such a cheerful voice he can’t help but softly smile when he hears it.   
  
Then, a few months later, Luffy went back with groceries and a fluffy dog. Law asked about it and Luffy told him:   
  


“Bepo’s here to keep you company and help you go out in town when you need to. He’s trained for that. So when I’m not here, you’ll always have company. And Bepo’s a good boy, he doesn’t cause too much trouble and he’s very helpful. You’ll see.”   
  
Law adores Bepo and he’s sad everytime the dog has to go to the vet to have a check-up. Even if it’s for a few days, his absence made him anxious. But then Luffy would come back with the ball of fluff and Law would gladly pet him.   
  
Months would pass and Law would eventually confess to Luffy. He held back for so long because he was scared his disability would be a problem. But Luffy proved him wrong. It’s been nearly two years now.   
  
Luffy gains money for being a delivery boy, which is not enough for him to be in good health and pay all the bills. So Law offered him to move in, so he can save a little bit of his wage.   
  
The noise of the key opening the door to their house switches Law back to the present. Luffy just unleashes the dog and takes Law’s hand to the living room, resting his head on Law’s chest.   
  
“What’s wrong, Luffy?”   
“Nothing. I’m just happy to be at your side.”   
“Even if I’m-”   
“I don’t care about your blindness, Law." he cuts him. "You’re a human being. So don’t expect me to be a scumbag with you like all those people. I’m glad you can’t see them because they’re all ugly.”   
“They are, but you ain’t.”   
“Shut it, grumpy. You can’t even see me.”   
  
Law chuckles.   
  
“That’s because I don’t rely on my eyes. I can say without a doubt that you're really, really beautiful, Luffy. You just don’t realize it because you don’t see yourself as I see you.”   
“Maybe you’re wrong and I’m a weirdo? Who knows?”   
“Well I know, so cut the crap already.”   
  
Luffy can’t say more he’s caught into Law’s tender kiss.


End file.
